TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Translational Research Shared Resource (Translational SR) is an essential asset to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) members' research, illustrated by the breadth of scientific program involvement and reflected in the large number of investigators who use this SR. Last year alone, almost 90 investigators, 69% of whom were Case CCC members, accounting for 75% of total usage, from all 7 of the Case CCC Programs used the SR. The primary role of the Translational SR is to enable, enhance, and coordinate bioanalytical study components of clinical trials, and provide support for preclinical drug discovery efforts in the Case CCC. The Center-managed Translational SR assists clinical investigators with logistics, processing, and analysis of biospecimens from Case CCC clinical trials, thereby providing efficient and cost-effective services that would otherwise not be available to individual investigators. The Specific Aims of the Translational SR are to: 1. Provide assistance with the design of bioanalytical studies associated with Case CCC clinical trials and to review and oversee logistics for processing of biospecimens. 2. Support preclinical drug development efforts by providing consultation in the design of drug development projects utilizing new agents or novel combinations, and performing in vitro analyses of these agents using established or unique cell culture models. 3: Provide centralized, professionally-coordinated resource centers for logistics, processing and analysis of biospecimens associated with Case CCC clinical trials. At last review, the Translational SR was rated Excellent to Outstanding Merit. Throughout the current funding cycle (2012-2016), the Translational SR provided services to 127 registered users, 77 (61%) of whom are Case CCC members, representing all 7 of the Case CCC programs. The Translational SR maintains sites in close proximity to patient treatment facilities at both University Hospital (UH) Seidman Cancer Center (SCC) and Cleveland Clinic (CC), and also a site in the Wolstein Research Building at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) that houses the Preclinical Drug Testing Laboratory (PDTL) and facilities for additional bioanalytics. The SR coordinates logistical support for all aspects of processing biospecimens associated with Case CCC clinical trials. The PDTL provides consultation and laboratory support for investigators, enhancing their ability to evaluate novel compounds identified or synthesized in their laboratories, or novel combinations of drugs in cell culture experiments, as critical preludes to in vivo evaluation and clinical trials. Additionally, the Translational SR provides service to investigators with cutting-edge methods for isolation of genomic material from fresh, formalin fixed or frozen blood and tissue specimens as part of efforts to evaluate predictive or prognostic genomic indicators of therapeutic response and/or cancer risk.